Chloe and Derek Scene (Darkest Powers Trilogy)
by crystalfox34
Summary: This is a short prologue to the last book of the Darkest Powers Trilogy "The Reckoning" in which Chloe has haunting doubts and fears about what is to come for the group of supernatural teens. Seeing Chloe frantically worrying, Derek comforts her and calms her down.


All credits to Kelley Armstrong, the author of the Darkest Powers Trilogy. I honestly admire her wonderfully written and original work and I envy her inexplicably amazing talent. I have never been so emotionally attached to a series and Kelley successfully accomplished just that and I would like to thank her for it. She gave me all the tingly feels when reading the books and her writing technique makes me feel like I am a part of the story. Thank you for this wonderful experience Kelley! Here I wrote a very short extra scene for all those Darkest Powers Trilogy fans who craved for a little more. I know it's not much, but I wrote this simply to demonstrate my appreciation of Kelley's amazing work!

I hope you enjoy!

After the escape from the Edison group hospital, I felt like I was safe, like I was so glad this was all finally over. But I knew this wasn't the end to this other life I had. A life where I am a necromancer who can speak to ghosts and accidentally shove them back to their corpses thanks to my powerful abilities. A life where there are werewolves and sorcerers and witches and demons. Deep down, I knew that I was stuck in this crazy never-ending adventure. But for now, I felt at peace.

It still bothered me greatly that I still had so many unanswered questions and haunting doubts and fears. Who was that demi-demon I released? Who was that man, seemingly an authority over her? Satan?

Chloe stop freaking out.

But even the little voice inside of me didn't snap me out of my trance.

The last bit of trust that clung on inside me was shattered by Andrew, when he betrayed us, just like Aunt Lauren and Rachelle had done. Even though Mr. Bae was Simon and Derek's father and they trusted him completely, my heart was still conflicted and torn, considering I trusted my aunt and she still brought me back to the Edison group, reassuring me that it was for my own good. And although she later understood her mistake, her initial intentions could be an objective that she and Mr. Bae shared. I didn't want to admit it to his sons, especially not Derek. I loved Derek and I didn't want him to know that a part of me thought his dad was planning a scheme to lure us back into those hospital beds. Or some other hospital beds, considering the damage of the one we'd escaped.

Being here with Simon and Derek's father made me think of how much I missed my dad. How much I worried about him being concerned for me. How he had no idea where I was and how he offered half a million dollar reward to the one who found me. How he was completely unaware that I was running away from the Edison group with a bunch of supernatural teenagers, being one myself.

I was so concentrated on my thoughts that my vision was blurred. I suddenly felt a cold sensation on my forehead. My eyes adjusted and I hadn't realized that Derek was crouched in front of me, worry clouding his eyes. He was gently wiping my forehead with a cool, wet cloth.

"Chloe?" He spoke in soft concern.

I got pulled back to the conscious world and managed to speak a word that was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" My voice sounded thick, like I was crying.

He wiped away a tear that was slowly inching its way across my cheek.

"Are you okay? I found you staring blankly at the door, crying and sweating profusely." His voice lowered to a minimal whisper to match mine.

I sniffled. Apparently my brain was overwhelmed and it resulted in physical symptoms.

"I was?"

He nodded slowly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Yes. Yes I really did. I wanted to tell him everything that was making my head heavy. I wanted to just talk and hear his low, rumbling, calming voice telling me it was okay. But I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't.

Derek probably saw the expression on my face and understood, because he just nodded and took me in his big, but tender arms. He lifted me off my feet and I wrapped them around his waist. He carried me to my room and every so slowly lay me down on my bed.

Thinking I dozed off out of exhaustion, he turned to walk towards the door, careful not to wake me.

"Derek?"

He turned around.

"Will you... will you stay? Please?"

He hesitated, then said "Of course."

He walked across the room and lay beside me, covering us with a blanket. His dark green eyes stared deeply into mine, still tearful. He wrapped me in his arms and I pressed my body against his. My petite shape fit in the curve of his stomach. I sobbed softly, shivering, so he curled around me to keep me warm. The heat of his body was calming and I stopped shaking.

I whispered so low I couldn't even hear myself, but he did.

"I'm sorry about your sweater."

He looked down at his shoulder, stained with tears and chuckled. The low, rumbling sound vibrated through me, making me drift off. He slowly ran his fingers through my hair as I fell into a deep sleep, something I hadn't experienced since before I was sent to Lyle House.


End file.
